


Knocking His Socks Off

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-02
Updated: 2007-03-02
Packaged: 2018-02-04 20:17:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1791877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus worries about how much the neighbours see.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knocking His Socks Off

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Written for Amorettea's birthday today. Her request: Snarry and socks.
> 
> Beta: Sevfan
> 
> Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Knocking His Socks Off

~

“You could have at least allowed me to take off my socks before attacking me,” Severus muttered, bending down to remove them. 

Harry blushed. “I missed you,” he said. “It’s been three days. I wanted to say hello.”

Severus snorted. “You said a bit more than hello at the door, Harry.”

“Are you saying you objected?”

Severus rose from the chair, walking over to the bed and sitting down next to Harry. 

“I’m saying that next time you might not wish to give the neighbours such an eyeful. I didn’t mind being greeted at the front door by an eager husband, but the rest of the world might not wish to see you frot against me as welcome.”

“You have to admit it was fun, though,” Harry said, grinning cheekily. 

Severus shook his head. “Brat,” he muttered, leaning down to kiss those impudent lips. 

As Severus crawled on top of him, pushed him into the bed, Harry moaned softly.

“Wait, I still have _my_ socks on.”

“Too bad,” Severus said, nibbling on his throat. “This time you can see what it feels like.”

~


End file.
